The present invention relates to exo-skeleton or soft-tissue supports and, in particular, to an under or over garment harness or "dynamic splint" for correcting walking posture.
Fillauer bars, Denis-Browne bars, Brackman skates, counter splints and Ganley splints have all been used to correct various types of rotational or positional deformities. McCrea, J. D., of Pediatric Orthopedics of the Lower Extremity pp. 330-332. (Futura Publishing Co, 1985) Each of these devices generally includes a rigid bar or extension and means for securing the bar between the feet of a user to correct a soft tissue deformity. The splints are normally worn during sleep which can produce inconvenience to the patient and those attending the patient and especially when used with minor children.
A "twister cable" assembly is also disclosed which binds individual cables at the knees with a separate attachment at the shoes. Cable tension is adjusted at the leg attachment straps.
Due to the inherent rigidity of the bars and cables of the above present in appliances, these devices have not been found to be particularly conducive to use with children. The activity levels of children demands a more elastic restraint to accommodate dynamic activity, both during sleep and while awake.